Thank You
by RC Williams
Summary: Due to previous breakups, Ron finally met the girl of his dreams. NO FLAMES WILL BE ACCEPTED.


This idea came to me today from listening to a song. So I had to put it down quick. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song which is own by their repsective artists and labels and I don't own any Kim Possible characters which is own by Disney.

Enjoy the story.

Thank You

It was the day that Ron Stoppable have been dreading. He stood in front of the mirror dressed in a black suit without the jacket as he adjusted his tie. After adjusting it a few times to make sure that it was straight, he turned to his pet naked mole rat. "How do I look Rufus?" The mole rat with a jacket and tie of his own gave a thumbs up to his pet human. "I still can't believe that today's the day." He said as he picked up his jacket. "Ready to go, buddy?" The mole rat nodded as he scampered to his human pet and jumped in his pocket.

Now with his pet mole rat in tow, he exited his room and headed to the living room where his parents waited for him. His parents smiled as they took a couple of pictures for their album. He looked at his parents and said, "Okay, let's go." Ron and his parents got in their vehicle and drove to the church.

_You could catch me in the Gentlemen's club  
Substitutin' lap dances just for love, love, love  
goin' home to an empty house  
Thinkin' who should I call for some fun, hey _

I never knew love until you, love  
Never thought that I'd fall in love  
Till you brought out of me  
The man I always knew I could be, baby

I can count the lovers that I've had  
And all of those relationships gone bad  
I wanna thank you for guiding me  
And showing me the love

I was just a boy and not a man  
Falling deep in love was not the plan  
Baby, because of you and what you do  
You made me a good man, oh, baby 

Upon the Stoppables arrival, they've seen a lot of cars in the parking lot. He seen from his best friend's family, the Possibles, to Drakken and Shego's hover car. "Hm, this is a bigger turnout then I expected. I never knew that they cared so much about me or her." He said to no one in particular. Eugene Stoppable found a parking spot and shut off the vehicle. _I never knew that I could fall in love with her. I guess she saw the good in me and instantly felt the same way. I didn't think that I could fall in love again until I talked to you._ The young blonde thought as he exited the family vehicle and made his way to the front of the church.

He slipped on his jacket and just stood there in thought. He started remember all of the memories he shared with her. His father brought him out of his daydream. "Son. It's time." The Stoppables made their way in the church with Ron making his way to the front of the church. The Stoppables located the Possibles and sat besides them. "Can you believe that this is actually happening?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked Mrs. Stoppable. "No and I still can't believe it."

_Used to change my numbers every other week  
Gettin' crazy crank calls from them freaks I'd meet  
In V.I.P with a bottle of somethin'  
Tryin' hard to push on some heat _

'Cause I-I never knew love until you, love  
You showed me a true love  
You gave me the chance  
Now I understand how to be a good man, oh, yes

I can count the lovers that I've had (I've had)  
All of those relationships gone bad (Relationships)  
I wanna thank you for guiding me  
And showing me the love (The love, yes)

I was just a boy and not a man (Not a man, no)  
Falling deep in love was not the plan  
Baby, because of you (You, you, you) and what you do  
You made me a good man 

As Ron waited at the front of the church he started thinking back to the memories of her and smiled. Soon as the bridemaids and his best man made their way to the front of the church and took their places. Ron looked over to his best man Felix and the rest of the group and smiled. He looked over to the bridesmaids with Kim and Tara being the maids of honor and smiled at them as well. "I'm really nervous." He mouthed to his best friend. "You'll do fine Ron." the redhead mouthed back and grinned.

As Ron looked at the minister, the wedding march started to play. The door opened to reveal Ron's new bride as she made her way to the front of the church. Ron took a deep breath and looked at the minister. The ceremony soon begun as Ron kept his eyes on his new bride. The ceremony went on and the I do's were said. The minister announced "Ladies and gentleman, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ron Stoppable."

_Thank you for lovin' me  
Where is the love that you promised to love and  
When was the love that we share, where is your love,  
oh, yeah  
Cause if it ain't you, my love's for nobody, nobody  
Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody  
(Oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...)_

At the reception the new Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable slowly dance to the music. Kim approached the new couple and congratulate them. "Congratulations, Ron and Bonnie."

"Thanks K. I never new I could fall in love with a loser like Ron but I guess this loser brought out the best in me." The new Mrs. Bonnie Stoppable replied to Ron's best friend. Kim smiled at the brunette and walked away. The newlyweds continued to dance slowly. Ron smiled as his new wife. "Thank you Bonnie for making me love again. After the break up with Kim I didn't think I would love again until I talked to you."

Bonnie kissed her new husband before they continued to slow dance.

_I can count the lovers that I've had (Baby, baby)  
All of those relationships gone bad  
I wanna thank you for guiding me  
And showing me the love (Thank you love...) _

I was just a boy and not a man  
Falling deep in love was not the plan  
Baby, because of you and what you do  
You made me a good man, oh, baby

It's all because of  
you-you-you-you-you-you-you-you-you 

When the reception ended, the newlyweds went to Bonnie's home. Ron picked up his wife and carried them into the rest of lives and their honeymoon.

* * *

I just had to do this from a recent story I read. Read and review. 


End file.
